Shadows of Darkness: New Beginnings
by Transformer Author Spotlights
Summary: BW :: Fourth of four :: The Beast Wars are over. Little did any of the survivors know that the war was just the opening battle to a greater threat. The darkness has begun to cast its shadows...
1. Part 1: Prologue

Proxy Note: This is an old story by a very sweet girl (who by now should be a wonderful woman). Fics like these are hard to track down, so I am providing it here in the hopes that it will receive the accolades it and subsequent stories by Colibri deserve. For additional notes, please visit the bio.

Disclaimer: This story is the work of Colibri. The canon characters belong to Hasbro, but the plot and non-canon characters are entirely Colibri's creation. The story is presented as closely to the original - this means any errors in spelling, etc., made by the writer have stayed - and as FFN formatting restrictions allow. Some scene breaks and other miscellaneous replaced with or modified to something FFN won't strip.

Claimer: I wrote the summary. Suggestions for its improvement are most welcome.  
.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Some of the words in this story, and the few that come next, are spanish. Some of them I will give you the meaning of them, others I won't, it's suppose to be mysterious, hehehehe . . . This story is taken place right after the Beast Wars are over, and I mean to the day, hour, minute, second, etc.  
_

Shadows of Darkness:

New Beginnings

By: **Colibri**

* * *

Part 1:

The Beginning of a War

.

Prologue:

"So, the Beast Wars are over?"

Taká looked up at the shadowed figure in the chair in the middle of the room. "Yes, my lord. And He's leaving the planet." The Shadow Demon smiled.

"You please me, Taká. You have done well."

"Well, sir. I only live to please you." Even as she said this she moaned inside. Her blue and gold face frowned. Her delicate shoulders drooped a little, she could almost feel her gold and blue femm bot parts fall to pieces.. She could believe that she was betraying Him. But she had too. _'It's the only way . . .'_ "You want for me to send a message to Cybertron and warn the others?"

"No need, He won't be going far. He can't leave now."

"What do you mean?" Taká asked. "Can't leave?" The Demon laughed.

"He has a bond with the Earth that he can not leave behind. You will see." Taká just nodded and looked at the image before her. It was a Transmetal 2 bot, yellowish orange color with big claws and a mean looking jetpack on his back that can be turned into a gun. His face was cat-like. She looked down in pity. She didn't want to think what was going to happen to Him . . .

* * *

A dark figure watched as the two talked about the plans of the near future. He narrowed his eyes as he turned away and walked down the hall. He exited the building and entered his ship, the **Hyperbird**. He sat down and thought. He was angry as hell. _'How could she!! To help kill . . .Okay, Stinger, calm down. You are never like this . . .'_ Stinger shook his head.

This was his third year looking for Starchaser. The young bot had joined the crew led by Optimus Primal to go deep space exploring, not knowing that Stinger was about to come back to get him. Starchaser and Stinger grew up on the streets together after 'Chaser's guardian, Starhopper, died. With Stinger being a few years older, he watched over Starchaser until he had gotten into a fight with another bot and ended up in an orphanage. Stinger, in fact, had called the police. When he did, he promised he would bail him out when he get the money to adopt him.

It just so happen that the day that the **Axalon** took off, Stinger had gotten the last credit. Of cource, he spent every last penny trying to find him again. Stinger sighed. He remebered the past year when he found out exatly what he was . . .and that his best bud was the samething. "A Seer . . ." He didn't want to think about the details now. He had to head back to Cybertron before The Overlord Demon could . . .


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1:

The Beginning of a War

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Somewhere in Earth's atmosphere..._**

Cheetor looked out of the ship as they left Earth. The moon looked eerie in outer space, Cheetor thought. In the past few years, Cheetor saw death, life, and new beginnings. His new beginning.

Cheetor looked down at his not-so-new Transmetal 2 body. He smiled a crocked smile as he looked back at the place he had called home for the three years. Now, they were going to Cybertron, their "real" home. All were happy, except Cheetor. He felt that he belongs back at Earth that was where he grew up. He learned more on that planet than back on Cybertron.

He frowned and looked at the others. Silverbolt and Blackarachina were holding hands and talking softly to each other. Rattrap and Rhinox were talking about what they were going to do when they got back "home". Optimus was reading some notes from the ship's data banks. No one seemed to notice that Cheetor was no really happy. He looked back at Earth and thought of all the Maximals who died to help them go back to Cybertron. Tigatron, Airrazor, Dinobot, Tigerhawk, Depth Charge . . . He couldn't go on. Cheetor stood up.

"I'll be in the back if anyone needs me." Cheetor walked to the door that storage room as everybody looked up from what they were doing and looked at the young cheetah.

Optimus looked at Cheetor with concern. "You want to talk about it?"

Cheetor just shook his head and left. Rattrap and Rhinox looked at each other and shakes their heads. "Ya know, Fearless Leader. He's gettin' worse. Ya should, ah, ya know, talk to him. He hasn't been happy since we left dat prison."

"I know what you mean, Rattrap. Something is wrong, but I trust Cheetor. He'll come to me when he's ready"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what about when he turned into that Trans 2 thingy?"

"He didn't know what was happening to him." Silverbolt told the Transmetal rat. "What else could he do?"

"He could have asked for help, ya know."

Optimus looked annoyed. "All right, Rattrap. Maybe your right." Optimus sighed and stood up, "I'll go talk to him. He sighed again and left the room.

"You have to be so annoying, Rat Face?" BA asked. The rat stuck his tongue out at the she-spider.

Cheetor was sitting on a metal box when Optimus walked in. The cheetah looked up in surprise, then looked down at the floor. Optimus walked over and sat down on a bigger box. Optimus stared at Cheetor for a minute, then began to speak.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Cheetor nodded, "Cheetor, I want to know what is going on. Why are you so depressed all the time now?"

Cheetor was still looking at the floor. He sighed and said, "I'm not sure yet . . . that's why I'm here now, to think about what's happening." He looked back at Optimus and shook his head, "And I still don't know yet. I need more time to think . . ."

"Of course, Cheetor. Come back to the bridge when you now what you want to do." Optimus stood up and walked back to the bridge without another word to Cheetor. He just looked back at the semi-young cheetah and left. Cheetor sighed and looked at the wall in front of him.

"So, what is da kid's problem?" Rattrap asked as Optimus walked back in the bridge, Optimus shook his head.

"He didn't say. He said he had to think about what to do, and then, he'll tell us."

"Oh, great. And did he tell you when will that be?"

"No, Rhinox. But I hope it's soon." Optimus sat down and began reading again. The bridge was quiet for the next few cycles. Then the rest of he Maximals talked quietly to each other. All were wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Almost and hour later, Cheetor finally came out of the storage room. When he entered the bridge of the ship, all was quiet. Every Maximal on the ship was all ears, even Rattrap.

Cheetor looked at every crewmember in the eyes. They each stared back, waiting for the cheetah to speak. When Cheetor finally came to Optimus, he stopped and sighed.

Optimus took a deep breath and sat back. "Yes, Cheetor?"

"I've been thinking about what's been going on since we left Cybertron." Cheetor answered. "How we all changed, and what happened between us and the Predacons."

"And how did you feel about it?" Optimus asked.

"I think we've changed too much." Cheetor sighed, "At least, I have. It would be different if we had left much sooner. . .And so, I decided to do something about it."

"And. . .what would dat be, Spots?" Rattrap asked before Optimus and the others could ask.

Cheetor again looked around the bridge, and again stopped at Optimus. _How will he be affected by this. . ._

"I've decided. . . to go back to Earth and stay there until I feel like I can go back to Cybertron."

The news struck the Maximals by surprise. Cheetor, the lively youth that would have been the first in line to go back home, wanted to stay back at the place that held them captive for three years.

"Say what?!" Once again, Rattrap beat the others. "Yous gotta be joken', right? You want to go back DAT dump."

"Wha-what do you mean, Cheetor? You. . . don't want to go back to Cybertron?" Silverbolt was stunned.

"You don't want to go home? Why?" BA asked curiously.

"I don't believe it, Cheetor. . .you was always so excited to go home. . .Why change your mind?" Rhinox ask, his face in disbelief.

Optimus was the only one that didn't ask the questions that he had in mind. _Why would he want to go back there? There is nothing he could do there. . .or is there?_

Of all the questions that were thrown at Cheetor, he didn't answer any of them. He just looked at Optimus, as if waiting for his reaction to all of this. But Optimus just stared back for a second, then stood up.

"How do you plan on getting back to Earth?"

Cheetor sighed and looked at the storage room door. "I found a pod in the engine room, behind the storage room. It's fully functional, and it will be able to fit me in beast mode." He looked back on Optimus and shrugged, "But I'm going to need help powering it up."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as I can power it up."

Optimus looked down at Cheetor for a moment and sighed "Are you sure you want to do this, Cheetor? We've been away from Cybertron for a long time, won't you miss it?"

Cheetor looked down so he could hid the tears in his eyes. "Yes," he whispered, "I am. I have no one there for me anyway."

Rattrap stood up and placed a hand on Cheetor's shoulder. "Sure ya do, kiddo. You've got us now," Rattrap looked around at the others and they all nodded, then the rat looked bat at Cheetor, "All of us."

Cheetor knew that he will miss his friends very much, but this was something he must do. "I'm. . . sorry, I have to do this. . ." Cheetor looked at everyone in the ship. Then he looked at Optimize, "You know I do."

"Yes," Optimus sighed, "We do." Optimus turned to Rhinox, "Do we have anything to power up that pod?"

"Yes, but we are going to have to shut down the engines for a megacycle."

"We'll do that then. Cheetor," the cat looked up, "Get ready." Cheetor nodded and went with Rhinox to get ready to power up and get the stuff he needed. "As for the rest of us, we need to get to our stations, incase they need more power.

"Oh," Rattrap started, "Don't we get a say in dis?"

Optimus stared long and hard at Rattrap. The rat gulped, "I guess. . . not."

"Cheetor is going through a rough time Rattrap. Right now, he needs our support. And you know I don't like the idea of letting him go back by himself, but what else am I suppose to do? Tie him to a chair until we reach Cybertron? He'll only leave from there. We might as well let his time away shorter by letting him go now. Now, Rattrap, is there anything else you would like to ask?

"I guess you asked my question. Optimus. But I just can't help feeling like I have to stop him, ya know?"

"I know what you feel. Rattrap, but we need to let him. . .grow up. And if that means letting him go back, we'll going to have to step a side and let him." Optimus the ship shake. "I guess they're starting the pod up."

About a megacycle later, Rhinox came out, "The pod's ready. Cheetor is loading up now." Rhinox looked at their leader, "Maybe you should talk to him before he's finished."

"I was planning to." Optimus stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a few megacycles."

Optimus entered the storage room to find Cheetor kneeling down near a create, looking at a picture in a silver frame. Cheetor was staring at the picture with tears streaming down his face. Cheetor then let out a sob and buried his face in his arms. Optimus let Cheetor cry for a few moments until Cheetor calmed down a bit. Then, Optimus asked.

"Are you ready, Cheetor?"

"I'm never going to be ready," Cheetor said with his face still buried. "It's not up to me. I have to go back, no matter if I want to go or not." The young bot looked up at the older one. "My life has always been like that. I can never control my destiny. Someone else always has to, and I'm sick of it!" Cheetor lowered his head again.

"What do you mean, Cheetor?" Optimus asked curiously. "Someone else?"

Cheetor looked up, surprised that he let out something he didn't want to talk about now. Optimus felt this and looked away from Cheetor and look at the picture he was holding. It was a picture of himself and Cheetor, posing near the **Axalon**. It was taken before the transwarp drive explosion wave hit them. Some tears fell down Optimus's face as he looked back at Cheetor.

Suddenly, the child in Cheetor came out. Cheetor leaped up and embraced Optimus. The bigger bot was stunned for a second, then hugged Cheetor back. They stood therefor a few moments until Cheetor stood back and looked up at Optimus. Optimus remembered just before they left Cybertron when he found a grief stricken "Starchaser" in the cemetery. Optimus placed a protective hand on Cheetor's shoulder.

"Let's finish packing, the fast we're finished. . . the easier it will be."

Cheetor nodded and started place stuff in a bag, including the picture. When he was finished, they both went to the pod in the engine room. They placed the bag in a capartment and walked back to the bridge so Cheetor can say good bye.

When they entered the main room, all the Maximals stood. They all looked at Cheetor, as he looked at his fellow members. Then he split a huge grin. "Hey, Rat Face. Be sure you visit that amusement park I told you about. They got rides even YOU can't grip about."

Rattrap sighed and shook his head. "Yous are somethin' else, pussy cat." Rattrap punched Cheetor's shoulder. "I'm goin'a miss ya, kiddo." Rattrap gave Cheetor a cocky grin and stepped back. Rhinox was next.

"Remember everything I taught you, Cheetor. Your going to need it to fix up that dump we called a base."

Cheetor smiled, "Don't worry, Rhinox. I won't blow it up. . ."Cheetor grinned evilly. Rhinox turned to Optimus. "Are you sure he'll be ok?"

Optimus just laughed. Cheetor then went to Silverbolt. Silverbolt cocked hid eyebrow and sighed. "I must give you credit. . .You are, and always be, a true soldier, even though, you do get in the way sometimes, and-"

"I'll miss you, too, Silverbolt." Cheetor laughed. Then, he shook is hand. Silverbolt stepped away and BA faced Cheetor. Cheetor blushed and looked down.

"BA. . .I know I've been a pain in the butt, and I was hoping if you could-" Cheetor started.

"Forgive you?" BA asked, "Cheets, there is nothing to forgive. You were just growing up." With that, she kissed Cheetor on the cheek and walked back to Silverbolt.

Cheetor was stunned for a second, then blushed again. "Thanks, BA." He muttered and then walked over to Optimus.

"Well, Cheetor. Are you finished saying good bye?"

"Not quite yet, sir." Cheetor answered, then he raised his hand and solutes Optimus. "Good bye, Optimus Primal. I hope to see you soon."

Optimal solutes backs and lowered his hand. "Good bye, Cheetor," Optimus said, "Good luck on your journey. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Me, too." Cheetor agreed. Then he tuned to the others. "I wish you well on your way back home, let just hope no more Megajerks out there."

The crew smiled. Cheetor stared at all the Maximals, then waved. "Beast mode." Cheetor said and he became a cheetah. He stared at them once more and let out a friendly growl, turned and left the room. Optimus and Rhinox followed him. The rest sat down and looked at each other. They didn't speak.

Back in the engine room, Rhinox was making last minute instructions to Cheetor while Optimus watched.

"Now, Cheetor." Rhinox said, "When you land. Try to land it close to an open plain. It's softer and safer landing."

"YES, SIR!" Cheetor solutes with is paws and looked at Optimus, "You need to take him out more often. Send him with Rattrap."

Both Optimus and Cheetor laughed, Rhinox looked annoyed. "I'm just trying to prepare you."

"I know," Cheetor laughed, "I'm sorry. . ." he tried to hold back his laugher, "Okay, Rhinox. I'll do that. Anything else?"

"I guess not. Cheetor, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cheetor climbed into the pod. He turned to Rhinox, "Hey, Rhinox."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Rattrap goes to that park, I think he'll really like it. And go along with him, they got a science tent there."

Rhinox laughed, "Will do."

Cheetor then turned to Optimus, "Good bye, Big Bot."

Optimus smiled at the sound of his nickname. "See ya, little buddy." Cheetor smiled and winked. Optimus closed the pod door. Both Rhinox ad Optimus pushed Cheetor's pod to the gate. Rhinox pressed a few buttons and they pushed the pod out of the ship. Within seconds, the pod's lights turn on. Rhinox and Optimus ran to the bridge to watch their team mate launch off.

Just as Optimus and Rhinox entered the bridge, the pod engines kicked on. All stood and solutes as Cheetor left for Earth. Optimus stood in the position the longest and before he put down his hand he said, "Farewell, my friend. May the heavens look down on you." And the rest of the members of the **Axalon** left for Cybertron.


	3. Chapter 2, 1 of 2

Proxy Note: Chapter 2 has been split into halves because of its length (16 pages total). This is the first half.

* * *

Chapter 2

Cheetor looked out of the little hole in the stasis pod. The stars flew by as he headed towards Earth. _'Wow . . .this view is amazing . . .'_ Cheetor thought, _'I almost forgot about it . . .'_

Cheetor laid back down and enjoyed the view. Just a few cycles he would be back on Earth and he could do want he wanted to do. Cheetor smiled and closed his eyes. All was quiet, at least until something hit Cheetor's pod. His eyes bolted open and looked out the window.

The Earth was twirling in front of him, the pod was spinning out of control. Cheetor eyes widen as he saw the planet was coming closer and closer. Luckily, the pod spinned side way so he didn't have to see it anymore.

But what he did see was the object that hit him. He couldn't see strait because of the darkness, but it looked like a meteor or a rock. It almost looked metallic.

"A stasis pod?" Cheetor asked out loud. Before he could analyze any farther, his pod spinned away from it and he was seeing the Earth again. He was almost there. He looked at the controls and tried to set it to land. As the land loomed closer and close, Cheetor finally got something from the pod ant the rockets turn back on. It was barely enough power, but enough to slow down the pod to crash land it. The pod slowed as the ground grew closer. Cheetor finally got the nose up and a few nanoclicks later he felt a hard thud. It wasn't until a second later when he felt dizzy did he realize it was his head hitting the pod door. He closed is eyes and let the world around him go black.

_A raging battle was going on. Bodies were falling, ammo was flying. Then someone was shouting. Cheetor looked over at the voice. Cheetor's eyes widen when he saw who it was._

_"Optimus?"_

Cheetor jolt awake at the sound of alarms. He was about to jump up and maximize, then he hit his head on the pod door again. "Say what? How did I get here?" Just as he said that, he remembered what happened.

Cheetor shook his head. He opened the pod door and looked out. Just as the computer was told, the edge of a jungle.

Cheetor's spirits perked up. This was the jungle closed to the new base, the **Ark**. Cheetor jumped out of the pod, then winced. His body ached from being in that position so long, or probably from the crash. But sore parts was not going to stop him from running to the base.

Cheetor powered his jets and then let loose. Cheetor just flew threw the jungle, passing trees and wildlife. _'Wildlife'_ Cheetor thought, _'Just like me . . .wild'_ Cheetor's growl echoed though the trees. He smiled and ran faster. He slowed down just as he exited the forest. Then stopped all together when he saw what he was looking for.

* * *

_**Cybertron's atmosphere...**_

_"Cybertron to unidentified. Ship, come in. Please identify yourself."_

Optimus woke up to the sound of the comm blaring on, the sound of a Maximal's voice filled the ship. He bolted up, ran to the comm and signaled back.

"Cybertron, this is Optimus Primal, requesting to land, sir."

_"Optimus Primal!?!? You finally came home! Request accepted."_ The Maximal said, _"Cybertron is ready to welcome you home."_

"Aye, Optimus out."

"What was dat?"

Optimus turned around to see Rattrap walking towards him and stretching.

"That," Optimus smiled, "was Cybertron."

That woke everyone up. All looked excited and ready to get home. "Manohmanohman . . .I can't wait!" Rattrap cheered. "Wait 'til dey see us now! Oh, dey will be so surprised!"

"Who will be surprised, Rattrap?" Silverbolt asked.

"Oh, just a group of friends of mine." Rattrap snickered as he remembered. "Jack, he's a Spanish bot from Earth. His parents grew up in Spain or Mexico or something. And a few others . . .hehehe."

The rest got the picture and chuckled. He didn't pay any attention to them cause he remembered Cheetor/Starchaser said before they left Cybertron. _'Do you always think about girls?' _Rattrap chuckled.

All the Maximals looked out of the window as they docked into Cybertron's docking bay. As soon as the ship was secured, Optimus opened the doors and the crew members of the Axalon stepped out of the ship. They were finally home.

* * *

_**Earth...**_

Cheetor eyes popped open when he saw the base. Before they had left Earth, the Maximals had cleaned up the base so the Autobot's ship would be sealed until they awake. It almost looked like it did when they first saw it.

Cheetor smiled. "I better get started."

&&&&

One week later, Cheetor was finishing up with the last adjustment. "Almost . . .done!" he cheered as he finished. _'Optimus and Rhinox would be proud.' _Cheetor thought as he walked over to the to the scanners and checked for Predacons, out of habit, he laughed as saw that it picked up nothing. He kept the scanners on as he went to another computer.

He pressed a few buttons and a hologram came up. It was Optimus, he had made a hologram of himself incase anyone comes upon the **Ark** and the bridge of the **Axalon**.

"This is Optimus Primal. I am the commander of the **Axalon**, or what's left of it. We were trapped on this planet for three years. We have just recently found out it was Earth. Since we landed on Earth, we have been fighting a group of rebel Predacons lead b Megatron. We have been able to contain him, and the rest of the Maximals that survived have returned to Cybertron with me." Cheetor smiled, _'Yeah right!'_ Cheetor listened to the rest of the report. Just as it finished, the scanners picked up something.

Cheetor almost feel out of the chair when the alarm went off. The scanners found something, or someone.

"Jumping Gyros! What was that?" Cheetor ran to the computer, "Computer, identify!"

"Large energy source falling from of our orbit. Possibly a stasis pod."

"A pod?!" Cheetor almost screamed. Then he jumped up and cheered. "Alright! Well, at least we know it will be a Maximal." He laughed and put the guns on auto and went off to find the pod.

* * *

_**Cybertron...**_

"So, Optimus Primal. Your adventure seems . . . well, quite entertaining to hear, if I can say so myself."

Optimus looked over at General Piper. _'Adventure isn't quite the right word to use.'_ He thought. Optimus and the rest of the Maximals sat in General Piper's Office telling the story of their survival.

"Well, that's not all . . ." Optimus started. He still didn't get to the part about Cheetor yet, and was about to tell them about the lost comrade when someone knocked on the office door.

Piper looked up. "Who might that be?" Optimus and the other Maximals shrugged Piper cleared his throat. "Come in."

The door opened and a male bot came in. He had a black torso with red strips running down his side. His head was an oval shape and was red and black. His eyes shown a dark red he surveyed the Maximals. His black legs spread apart as he stopped to keep him balanced. He looked to be a good warrior.

"Stinger!" Piper chimed. The Maximals looked at the general. His expression told them that he was excited to see the Maximal he called "Stinger" was. "It's been years, where have you been?"

"I was searching for," Stinger cleared his throat, "Something."

The name finally clicked in Optimus's head. "Stinger? Wow, you've grown up sense I last seen you!" Optimus remembered a little maximal that always got into trouble, but was never really that bad. Stinger smiled a little as he remembered too, but straitened it as he spoke.

"Yes, it's good to see you again, Primal." Stinger spoke," But I'm not here for a reunion, sir. I'm looking for a cadet you have."

"Cadet? We don't have a-" Rhinox started but Optimus's hand stopped him. He turned to Stinger again.

"Actuarially, we did."

Piper looked confused. "You do? Where?"

Optimus looked grim and asked Stinger, "Who are you looking for?"

"Starchaser."

Rattrap gasped, "Da kiddo?" Optimus nodded.

"What do you want with him?"

Stinger didn't want to tell the whole story, so he told the better half. "Seven years ago, Starchaser ran away into the streets. I thought him to fight and survive. We became good buddies. But when he got injured three years later, I couldn't protect my friend forever. So I called the police and they brought him to the orphanage. I was about to adopt him until he went off to space." Stinger didn't finish the story, "Where is he?"

Everyone's eyes where on Optimus as he sighed. "He's still back on Earth." Then he told the rest of the story, leaving out the embarrassing parts. Stinger lost it when he finished.

"What?!" Stinger exploded. "Do you realize how much trouble he will be in? That was a-" Stinger took his breath to calm himself down. How is it everytime he got on the subject of Starchaser he loses he control. He looked around, all eyes where on him now.

"What do you mean, Stinger?" Silverbolt asked.

"Nevermind." Stinger shook his head. He turned to Piper. "I shall go back to Earth and get him."

"Not without us, ya don't!" Optimus started at Rattrap in surprise, the added his voice to the rat's.

"If you say Cheetor . . .uh . . .Starchaser is in trouble, we don't plan on letting our comrade getting hurt."

"Well, if you didn't let him go back to Earth, he wouldn't be, _sir_." Stinger narrowed his eyes and started to leave.

"Hold it, Stinger." Piper placed his hand on the warrior's shoulder. "If you say this kid is in trouble, you will need help. These bots spent three years on that planet. They come or you won't go." Stinger snorted and just left. Piper turned toward Optimus. "That's the closest you'll get to a yes when he's this mad."

"You've dealt with him before?"

"Yes, when he found out that the kid went off on the **Axalon**, he came in and nearly demanded us to bring him back. But with the Golden Disk, I didn't pay attention. I had forgotten all about it until now."

"I understand." Optimus turned towards his crew. "Well, shall we go?"

They all nodded and walked to the door, but not as fast as Optimus. He wanted to know what was going on, right now.

* * *

Cheetor was coming closer and closer to the pod. Just one hundred yards away. _'I hope I'm not too late.'_ He thought as the pod came into sight.

He slowed down as he neared the pod and stopped right next to it. Everything looked normal. In fact, it already started the DNA scan. _'Wow, this is going to be easy . . .'_

Just then it beeped and the scanner turned on. A nanoclick later it finished and went back into its capartment. The pod opened, the new Maximals came out.

Cheetor's mouth hung open. It was another cheetah! With wings! The beast mode was almost like Cheetor's first beast mode, except with wings on it's back. White ones with gold at the tips. And the tail had the same feathers at the tip, besides that, it was a normal cat tail. And the front paws were eagle claws. Everything else was a cheetah . . .just like him. _'Wow, another cat . . .and it looked like me when I was little except for the wings and . . .'_ He also noted something else. "Whoa . . .you're a girl!" The new cheetah/eagle looked up.

"What did you expect?" said the sweet voice of the new fuzor. "Bugs Bunny? Goldenwind, Maximize!" The cat-bird maximized just like Silverbolt, but looked much more different. Even in robot mode, she looked virtually like a cat, just like Cheetor does. She keeps her cat face, her chest was more bot like except for the fur. Her arms and legs were cat like, except for her feet. They were golden eagle claws, just like Silverbolt's. And instead of it being hidden, her tail stuck out of her upper butt. The golden tips feathers were still there and the tail swinging from side to side.

The cat-bird looked at the figure before her, he looked like a deformed cat. And he was looking at her in the oddest way. 'Man, it's like he never seen a girl bot before . . .' She turned towards the pod and looked at herself and jumped. "I got wings!"

"Uh, yeah . . .Golds. You're a fuzor." Goldenwind looked at the other bot again, now he had an amused look on his face. He stepped up, "Hi, I'm Cheetor."

"Well, that's one question I don't have to ask . . . where are we and why are we here?" Cheetor sighed.

"Well, we are where you would call the past Earth. About 4 million years in the past, so to speak. We were on the exploration ship, the **Axalon**, to explore the galaxy. You were in a stasis pod while I was flying the ship . . ."

"Don't tell me you crashed us here!" Goldenwind moaned.

"I didn't, the Preds did." Goldenwind eyes popped open so Cheetor tried to explain as fast as he could. "They stole the Golden Disk and we tried to get it back but we got shot down before we could." Cheetor did his best to tell her all three years of Beast Wars in less than an hour, of course skipping the part about the Seer. When he finished it was Goldenwind's turn to looked amazed. "And that's about it. Do you remember anything about your past?" Cheetor asked as he finished. Golden' was stunned at how he could change the subject so quickly, but then thought about her past. She drew a blank and shook her head. She was still dazed at what she just learned. Cheetor smiled and took her arm.

"Hey, don't worry. It might come back later. Silverbolt's did." Cheetor started to lead her to where he told here where the **Ark** was when something beeped on his arm. For once, Goldenwind thought, they both jumped and looked at his arm. Cheetor raised his arm.

"What is it?" Cheetor looked at the femme in a grim face.

"Scanners, it picked up a Pred signature."

"What? I thought they were all destroyed or brought back to Cybertron?"

Cheetor shook his head. "Me too. It looks like one of them survived. Come on, the transform in the beast mode and we'll go get him."

"Where is he?" Cheetor paused to transform. Goldenwind looked at the saber-toothed cheetah that was before. Some how she couldn't get over the fact that she was pleased with the way he looked. Then she shook her head and transformed.

"The valley where the humans are." Cheetor sound pissed. "Slag! If that inferno worshiper touches them I'll make Pred-ca-bob out of him."

Golds' nodded and opened her wings, "Need a lift?"

Cheetor shook his head and motioned to the jet pack on his back. "Nah, I got my own way of getting there. Thanks anyway." Then the jet came on and he was gone before she could comment on it. She shrugged and took off.

* * *

Rattrap looked inside the restaurant, _'Hmmm . . .where is he . . ._' He walked into the building and sat down at the bar. He received a few odd glances but no one approached him. Rattrap laughed wildly inside. A new bartender he has never seen before was serving drinks.

"What can I get ya, mac?"

"Hey, da name's Rattrap, and I'll have an energon beer." The other bot nodded and left. Rattrap relaxed. "Now, if I can only find . . ."

"DIPPER!"

Rattrap jumped at the sound of a heavily Spanish accented voice filled the room with his old name. He turned. A short(not as short as Rattrap but you get the drift) bot with silver body came up to the bar. Rattrap's mind clicked, remembering the bot's name.

"He, he, Jack!" Rattrap greet his old friend. Jack jumped on the stool next to him and gushed out in Spanish.

"¿Comò esta. Dipper? Yo no te he visto en tres año. ¿Dònde has estado?" **How are you, Dipper? I haven't seen you in three years. Where have you been?**

"Hold on, Jack! I can't understand ya!"

"Sorry, Dipper. It's just that when I saw you, I couldn't believe my own optics at first. And then the way you spoke to Tin Oil . . .It's great to have you back, señor!"**sir, friend**

Rattrap shook his head. "I've been gone three years and ya still can't get rid of that accent. And I'm not Dipper anymore, it's Rattrap. "Rattrap proclaimed proudly. Jack laughed and said something else in Spanish.

"Anyway, I've been lookin' for ya, Jack-o. How about takein' a trip ta Earth . . ."

&&&&

Optimus stared at the pilot of the _**Dark Eagle**_ again. _'How would Cheetor be in trouble . . .' _then he remembered this was Cheetor this was Cheetor we were talking about. But if Cheetor was in danger, he wanted to know why. He walked up to Stinger.

"Stinger, we need to talk." The bot looked up and frowned.

"Listen, Primal, I'm busy with pre-lift off. Talk when we're in space." _'Just like Depth Charge.'_ Optimus thought. Stinger turned towards his computer.

"No, I'm still Commander of this mission. I want to know why?"

"Why? Why what? That you're commander? Beats me!" Optimus was mad now. He grabbed Stinger's shoulder and turned him towards Optimus.

"Listen! I want to know why Cheetor's in trouble!" Stinger saw the urgency in the older bot's eyes and sighed.

"I can't give you much information, Primal. Not without his permission. He probabley doesn't even know yet . . ."

"Know what?"

_'Starchaser, forgive me . . .'_"Your 'Cheetor', as you call him, isn't as orphany as you think."

"What?"

"Starchaser's mom's alive. Has been for years. And now she wants him."

Optimus couldn't believe his ears. _'Alive . . .all those years on the streets . . .'_ "Well, we must hurry. I'm sure Cheetor would love to-"

"NO!" Stinger shouted. "Don't you see? She doesn't want him back . . .she wants him DEAD! She killed her husband and was about to kill Starchaser, too. But Starhopper stopped her. She staged her own death! She tried again, but she still missed. She finally got him the third time, but 'Chaser was a fighter!" Stinger sighed, "I sent him to the orphanage so to protect him from the outside world he had grown up in. As I said before, I didn't know then that he was in trouble . . .I thought it was another street fight. Anyway I found out that she knows where he is, and now she has help."

"Help?" Optimus pled, "Stinger, please tell me what's going on. If Cheetor's in trouble, I want _full _details!"

"I've told you, Primal. If Starchaser hasn't told you yet, he doesn't know or doesn't want _you_ to know."

Optimus sighed. He was about to go on until he was interrupted.

"Hey, yo, Boss-monkey!"

Both stinger and Optimus looked down at two small bots. One was one Stinger saw before in Piper's office, and the other one . . .he couldn't recall seeing him anywhere before.

"Yes, Rattrap?" Optimus asked when he saw the unknown bot next to his second in command. "Who's this?"

"'Dis is Jack, da bot I told ya about earlier. Ya gonna need a new scout until we find da pussy cat. He's good in combat to if we run into anything."

:Good. Because we're going to need all the fighters we can get."

"Què? I mean, what?" Jack said for the first time in front of Stinger and Optimus. "I thought, uh, Rattrap, said we were just getting your friend?"

"Change of plan, I can't go into a long discussion right now, but someone is after Cheetor and we might have to fight for him." Rattrap gulped.

Rattrap mumbled something that seemed to be Spanish. (Nostros son todo que anda pasta morir...*I think*)

"What?" Stinger asked.

"We are all going to die!"


	4. Chapter 2, 2 of 2

Proxy Note: This is a double update of sorts. Chapter 2 has been split into halves because of its length (16 pages total). This is the second half, so go back a chapter if you have not read the first half.

* * *

"Hurry up, Golds! I thought you were a cheetah?"

"Well, Cheetor, nobody's as fast as you with that jet pack on you."

"I was this fast in my first beast mode."

"Liar."

"I don't lie . . . I RUN!" Cheetor laughed. He was glad he could talk to someone, even if he liked picking on her. He had to admit he did think she was kind of pretty . . .

_'Why does he do this?'_ Goldenwind thought. _'How can someone so happy be so mean . . .'_ But then she smiled. _'Not that I'm complaining, at least he doesn't ignore me.'_

"Okay, Cheets, where is this Predacon?"

"Over here, and keep quiet . . . these guys are the nastiest guys you ever seen. They won't show any mercy if you get caught."

"You seem to know from a first hand experience." She intended it to be a joke but Cheetor nodded grimly.

"A spider's web is so fun, now be quiet." The femme bot did what she was told. Cheetor creeped closer and closer to the shadow he had pointed to earlier. Finally Cheetor was only a few feet. Then, he pounced. There was a small cry and a growl. Goldenwind came closer and looked at the Predacon.

It was green with yellow and black strips on his tail. "Who's this?"

"Buzzzz, Cat-bot not hurt Wazzzpinator, Wazzzpinator want's to be Cat-bot's friend!" The bug cried out. Cheetor laughed.

"Yeah, right bug-brain! You're a Pred!"

"Wazzzpinator not Predacon! Wazzzpinator wants to Mazzzimal like Cat-bot!"

"What-what do you mean?"

"Wazzzpinator hates being Predacon! Hates being blown up all the time! Wazzzpinator zzzeezzz Cat-bot help friendzzz, nobody ever helpzzz Wazzzpinator. Wazzzpinator wantzzz to be good like Mazzzimalzzz," Cheetor looked dazed, he jumped off Waspinator. Goldenwind looked at Cheetor and he looked back.

"What do you say, Golds?"

"Hey, you're boss."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you're obvious the most experienced bot here, so why shouldn't you lead?"

"Wazzzpinator will follow Cat-bot." Waspinator buzzed.

Cheetor thought for a minute, "Okay, I guess I'm the leader. Okay, Waspinator , you can be a Maximal. But you have to change your activation code first."

Waspinator nodded happily and went off-line for a nano second, then came back on. "Unit Waspinator now Maximal."

"Okay, Waspman. Lets head back to the base. And get you two unpacked."

Waspinator looked at Goldenwind for the first time. "Wazzzpinator not remember Cat-bird. Cat-bird new?"

"Yep, came out just two hours ago. I'm Goldenwind."

Waspinator just nodded and followed Cheetor. _'Great, I have a leader who acts like a child and a bug that doesn't speak right. What else can go wrong?'_

"Two unknown signatures reported in Grid Delta." _'I knew it!'_, The fuzor thought, _'with my luck, they'll be two Preds with all their guns online.'_

"Oh, man . . .I guess we have to find out what it is." Cheetor looked at his team mates.

"You guess? What, you don't know?" Goldenwind asked.

"Hey," Cheetor said, hurt by her question, "This is my first . . . cycle as a leader so cut me some slack, will ya?"

Goldenwind rolled her eyes, Cheetor saw this and growled. "Come on, lets go. If it's who I think they are, they are going to need some help."

"Who do cat-bot think they are?" Waspinator asked.

"Hopefully Depth Charge and Tigerhawk."

"But they were scrapped!" Goldenwind claimed.

"That's why we need to hurry, they might not be online for much longer." With that, Cheetor's jest came online and he took off, with Waspinator and Goldenwind behind him.

&&&&

The bot awake with a start. _'What, where am I . . what am I doing here . . .'_ He shook his head and looked around. _'A battle . . .wait . . .I remember now.'_ He looked down at his body, it was different than both his first two ones. He was still white, but without the cat head the cat head on his chest and without the wings of his second one. That could only mean one thing . . .

"Airrazor . . .Where are you?!" he called out. Airrazor, speak to me!"

"Tigatron? Oh, Tigatron!" she answered, running up to the sitting bot. "I thought I lost you! What happened?"

"When we were battling with Megatron, that blast must have separated us and turned us Transmetal." They looked down at their new forms. They looked much sleeker than before.

"Tigatron! Airrazor!" a youthful voice shouted out as the two bots were about to embrace. They turned and found Cheetor running towards them, laughing.

"Cheetor! Oh, Primus, we missed you!" Airrazor cried out and opened her arms along with Tigatron. Cheetor ran into the arms and the three hugged each other, laughing and talking all at once.

Two bots stared at the scene before them. "Tiger-bot and Bird-bot come back tranzzzmetal."

"Yeah, I remember Cheetor saying that they where captured by aliens and came back as Tigerhawk . . .hmmm, you guys must have had an interesting time!"

"No, Wazzzpinator had bad time . . . always getting zzzlaged and all . . ." the wasp buzzed. Somehow, Goldenwind understood and was about to say something else when Cheetor called out.

:Hey, guys! Come meet Tigatron and Airrazor!" The two bots shrugged and climbed down. Goldenwind looked at Cheetor's face and saw the silliest grin across his face. Then she became envies of Tigatron and Airrazor. She was hoping she could make him smile . . . _'What are you saying, Golds? It not like you like him or anything . . .'_ But deep down inside she did. She ignored the thought and listen to Cheetor make introductions.

"Tigatron, Airrazor, this is Goldenwind. She came out of the pod just today! And you already know Waspinator . . . but . . . he's a Maximal now so you don't have to worry about him attacking you. Goldenwind, this is Tigatron, my mentor, and Airrazor, my half-sister . . .I think." Cheetor smiled and laughed. Now Goldenwind was sure she jealous but kept her mouth shut and smiled.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Both of them nodded and turn towards Cheetor again.

"Where is Optimus?" Tigatron asked.

"Oh, he and the others are back on Cybertron by now."

"Cybertron? You won the Beast Wars!" Airrazor cheered, then paused. "Why aren't you with them? Don't tell me they forgot you!?"

"No, I was half way there and I made fun of Rattrap and Big Bot kicked me out." Cheetor joked. _Really, Tigatron. I couldn't leave just yet. I don't know why, I just feel that this is not . . . I don't know._ Cheetor linked to Tigatron. Tigatron's laughed filled Cheetor's head.

_I can think of one thin, little cat._

_What?_

_She may have came out today, but you smile at her like you known her forever._

_Goldenwind? Yeah, well, she is kind of nice . . ._

_She likes you too, little cat._

_She does?_ Cheetor knew he liked her, Tigatron knew, too. _But she seems mad at me, how can she?_

_Jealousy can be a very terrible thing._

_Jealous? _Then a playful grin spread across the young bot's face. They turn their attention to Waspinator trying to tell Airrazor about what happened.

". . .and Wazzzpinator stay with fleshy-bots until Cat-bot came and get Wazzzpinator and Cat-bot, Cat-bird, and Wazzpinator find tiger-bot and bird-bot."

"Hmmm . . .interesting story, Waspinator. You're really a Maximal now?" She looked at Cheetor for the answer. Cheetor smiled more.

"Hey, I trust him. I never really thought he made a good Pred anyway. He seemed so . . . not Predacon." She shrugged is shoulders. Waspinator smiled when Cheetor said that, he never been trusted before.

"Ohhh, Wazzzpinator is happy. Wazzzpinator like being trusted, bzzz . . ." the wasp buzzed happy as they started back to the base.

"So, leader, what are we doing to do?" Goldenwind asked. Tigatron and Airrazor looked puzzled.

"Leader?" They looked at Cheetor, he just smiled.

"Well, I come back to Earth to relax, and so far, all I did was bring back you four . . . I'm taking a nap!" Cheetor ran in front of everybody to get to the base before the others. They laughed and ran after him. But Tigatron stayed back. He felt something. Tigatron looked up. He felt is again. Then he knew.

"He's coming . . ."

* * *

Takà looked out of the ship's window and sighed inwardly. _'I can't believe I'm actually going on a mission to kill _him_ . . . maybe I can talk to him into our side . . no, he's just like his father, very string willed mind . . . oh, this is so hard to do . . '_

"Ahhh . . . we are here. Takà. Our journey is almost finished." The shadow above the femme told her, and she sat up strait.

"Yes. But it will be difficult to catch him, sire. He is very fast, smart beyond his years, even thought he does not know so. Plus, he was never the one to quit so easily."

The shadow sneered, "Yes, I know. You do not have to inform me all this. I already know." The shadow smiled again. "He will need help if wants to win, so far, the only other seer I can detect is threat old tiger, And he's not that strong of one. The rest of the them are nothing but weak pathetic normals. The young Seer is mine." The shadow laughed wickedly as Takà looked back outside the window at the up coming Earth.

* * *

Cheetor looked at the newly Transmetal tiger as he stood and watched the sky. He went to Tigatron and asked with concern.

"What's the matter, Big Cat?"

Tigatron looked art Cheetor, "Listen, you hear that?"

"What?"

"Concentrate, then tell me what you hear . . .what you _feel_ . . ." Cheetor looked at Tigatron for a moment, then closed his eyes for a minute. He listened with both his ears and his Seer's powers. It took him about thirty nano clicks to finally feel something, the he quivered. He opened his optics and looked straight at Tigatron.

"Shadow Demon . . . he's coming."

Tigatron nodded and Cheetor cursed silently. "I should have known. I thought I felt him before, about when I turned TM2, but I paid no heed . . . I thought he was gone!"

"He was, for a little while, but now he's back."

"Yeah, and probably after my head! What are we going to do? We don't have the forces to hold off an attack, much less have a place to fight! Besides, nobody knows yet, besides you and Airrazor." Well, little cat, I guess we must tell them . . ."

&&&&

"You're a what?"

Cheetor sighed and shook his head. _'This is going to take time . . .'_ "I'm a Seer, Golds. A bot who has the power to see the future and the past in what we call Dreams. And before you ask again, Golds. My Dreams can happen while I'm awake, that's the major differences between yours and mine. And all Seers have a special power that allows them to communicate with each other without talking and letting everyone else hear. It's like talking in the mind. We call it a Link."

"Oh, Wazzzpinator underzzztandzzz now. Cat-bot izzz very powerful . . . zzzo izzz Tiger-bot?"

"Yes, Waspinator, I am also a Seer. I would explain further but haven't much time. The Shadow Demon, the most evil and powerful Seer of all is after Cheetor, and we must hide."

"Why can't we just fight him off? If Cheetor is as strong of a Seer as you say he is, maybe we can beat him." Goldenwind said, trying to get this all in.

"That's where we have a problem, I'm not sure _how_ strong I am . . . I never really finished my training."

"Well, that's just great!"

* * *

Optimus looked out of the window of the flying ship.

_'We're almost there, Cheetor, hold on and be safe . . .'_

* * *

Shadow Demon looked at the view of the Earth in front of him.

"Not long now, little Seer, not long at all."

Cheetor looked at their new base. It was a hide out in a forest, mostly underground. It took them a few days to find it and a day to move in there. Cheetor looked up at the sky, and saw something.

"Guys! Look!" They turned towards Cheetor, then the sky. They all saw and gasped at the same time. There was something coming into the atmosphere, a ship. "He's here."

"Cheetor, look." Tigatron said, pointing to another object in the sky. It was another ship. They watched wide eyed at the two ships, that was coming from two different directions, become clearer.

The first one was a battle cruiser of old times, but looked very new, and very high tech. It had a weird symbol on it that only Tigatron and Cheetor knew, they knew it was Shadow Demon and his crew.

The other ship was hauntingly familiar. It wasn't a battle cruiser but the next best thing, a battle jet, one of the newer models that Cheetor seen once before. And the symbol was familiar also, in fact, it was the exact one that this group had, Maximal.

"Big Bot! They're coming back! Maybe we have a chance after all . . ."


	5. Part 2: Chapter 3

Part 2

"The Battle"

* * *

Chapter 3

Cheetor was not here, as Optimus had expected. In fact, he was not anywhere. They've searched for a mega cycle in and around the base. Some of the are still looking, while Stinger and Jack were still a CR Chamber to change their exostructure to protect them from the little bit of unstable energon they had left on this planet.

Finally, the Chambers beeped and opened. Stinger came out first, then Jack. Optimus looked at their beast modes.

Stinger was . . . well, a fuzor which Optimus knew _that_ much was for sure. He was a black wolf, with black crow wings, and a black scorpion stinger as a tail(much like Scorponok's tail). Stinger looked at his body and called out, "Sting, MAXIMIZE!" Sting(shortened his name) transformed to robot mode. He Looked basicly the same except he had wings and his tail turned into a new gun. He looked very powerful and very deadly.

Optimus turned his eyes towards Jack. Jack was a black bat, just a plain old bat. He maximized with his same name and looked at his robot mode. He looked the same except for the jets he had on his back, his wings went into a small carpartment in his back, and his bat head comes in the front of his chest. "Wow . . . I'm a bat." he said in his rich spanish accent.

Sting turned towards Jack, "Yeah, that's real nice, Jack-o. But I don't have time to look at myself in a mirror . . . I'm going to find Starchaser." Sting started to walk away but Optimus stopped him.

"Wait, Stinger. I'm still commander here and-"

"Yeah, you are . . . but not mine! I'm going to find my friend and you and everyone else can kiss my skin plate." Sting backed away from Optimus and headed out the door. Jack looked at Optimus.

"What's hiz problem?"

"Wish I knew." Optimus open his comm link to Rhinox. "Rhinox, how are you doing so far?"

"Not so good. I found some of Cheetor's marks along with other ones that I can't identify. Also, Rattrap and Silverbolt found an empty pod not far from here. Whatever it is, it's a Maximal."

"Great, just another lost Maximal to find."

"What?"

"Stinger, who's calling himself Sting now, has just walked out."

"You want us to look for him too?"

"No, our first priority is to find Cheetor, and the new Maximal. Keep a look out for him while you search . . . Cover everything and everywhere. If you find anything, report it to me. I'm putting the guns on auto and heading out with Jack."

"Alright, good luck."

_'That's what we need . . .'_ Optimus thought and left.

* * *

Takà looked at her new body. They had landed in a desert area so she had to pick out one of the living creatures, it just so happened she picked one of the cutest animals on earth had to offer. A fennec, a small desert fox with very big ears. She had a sandy colored fur with a snow white belly. She looked at the rest of the bots who had just come out of different CR Chambers. They were all different kinds of animals.

They all transformed. Some calling out "Maximized" and others "Terrorized". Seers didn't believe in the Great War that pit the Maximals' and the Predacons' ancestors against each other. The thought they should have saved their strength and power for a greater threat . . . the Seers.

Though some Seers didn't believe in any war, the peaceful ones, like Starchaser.

"Takà!" the fennec jumped and turned towards the voice. It was General Overdrive, one of Shadow Demon's most loyal servant.

"Yea, General. What is it?"

"The lord commands that you and a group of warriors go in search of the young Seer."

"Negative. I can find him by myself. He'll listen to me, not to a bunch of dimwads who can't think on their own. I'm going alone."

Before the other bot could argue, Takà turned and left. _'I'm going to find my son . . .'_

* * *

_'Chicken . . . Coward . . . hiding when you should be fighting . . . wuss . . .'_ those were the thoughts going into Cheetor's head as he waited until dark. He knew it was a better way to contact Optimus and the others while most are asleep. But he kept thinking what would happen if Shadow Demon would find Optimus before he found him. _'Damn . . .'_

Cheetor looked down the cavern he had helped to make it a replacement home until the Shadow warriors left or was destroyed. Goldenwind was laid back and a sleep, Tigatron and Airrazor were talking quietly to each other and Waspinator was trying to listen to some note about something. Cheetor shook his head and started to stare back out-side when he heard a voice, one he thought he'd never hear again.

_'Starchaser . . .'_

* * *

Sting looked around in the dark. Though he felt his presence, Starchaser was no where to be found. He called out again, _'Starchaser . . .can you hear me?'_

There. He felt it again, it was like a mental feeling, someone else feeling. The first one was surprise, then it was confusion. He called out again. Now it was happiness, which followed by a laugh of glee. Finally a voice rang out.

"Stinger! By Primus, is it really you?" the voice called out from a shadow. Sting liked in it a found a cat, not just any cat. One with cyber claws and a jet pack on his back.

"Starchaser?"

"It's been a while since I was called that, but yeah, it's me!" Starchaser transformed into bot mode and came forward.

_'He's changed a lot . . .'_ Sting thought as he watched a cat-like bot stand in front of him. Starchaser blinked a couple of times himself as he took in the new Stinger. "Wow! You look so grown up. It's been only three years!"

"Well, when you're fighting a war, it seems longer. How did you get here? How did you find me? Where's Big Bot?"

"Hold on," Stinger chuckled. "I assume that 'Big Bot' is Primal right?"

Starchaser nodded, waiting for Sting to answer. "I found out that the **Axalon** crew had finally came home. But I also found out that they left you behind. And, boy, was I ticked. So I demanded General Piper t send me on a rescue mission to get you."

"And, boy, am I glad you did! There's some guy after me called-"

"Shadow Demon, I know."

"What?! How did you know?"

"That's because I'm a Seer, too." Starchaser was stunned. Sting took it as he was confused, until 'Chaser finally spoke up.

"You too? Boy, this _is_ a small Universe . . ."

"So you know all about it?"

"Not really, my lessons where cut short-"

"You mean you knew since before you left?"

"No. I learned a bit after we landed here."

"How?"

"It just so happened that another crew member was also a Seer."

"Who?"

"Tigatron!"

"Who?"

"You'll meant him in a minute."

"Oh." Sting shook his head. "Starchaser, I-"

"Cheetor."

"What?"

"I'm called Cheetor now."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Cheetor. I have some news you're not going to like."

"I already know, Shadow Demon's already here."

"Oh . . . but that's not it."

"There's more? . . . grrreat . . ."

"It's about your mom."

"What? She's been dead since . . ."

"That's just it . . . she's not-"

"Starchaser?"

Both bot's jumped up and turned towards the new voice. A fox came out of the bushes.

Cheetor saw that kind of fox before. It was a fennec, a desert fox. It was also a transformer because why would a desert fox be in a jungle?

"Oh, Starchaser. It is you . . ." The fox said. Shivers of joy went down Cheetor's back, for it was a voice he hadn't heard since he was a little bot on Cybertron.

"Mama?"

"Oh, baby. It's me. Takà, MAXIMIZE!" The fox transformed. Both Cheetor and Sting gasped, because Takà looked exactly like Cheetor's first body, only her chest plate was a fox head, not a cheetah and she had no spots. Cheetor cried out with joy.

"Mama!" He started to run towards her, but Sting stopped him.

"No," Sting shouted, "She's working for Demon!" Cheetor looked confused and Takà looked mortified. Cheetor looked at Sting, then at Takà.

"What? Is it true?"

Takà sighed. "Yes, it's true . . . it was the only way I could find you . . . was to joined _him_." She said "him" with such distaste Cheetor winced. "I couldn't find you . . . and he did. At first I fought him, but then I decided to play along . . ."

"Don't give me any of that!" Sting yelled. "I know what you've done! You killed his father and Starhopper! You tried to kill him, too!" pointing to Cheetor. "So don't give me or him any lies!" Cheetor was stunned.

"You killed . . . dad?" the young bot said in a small voice, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"No! I didn't kill my husband or Starhopper! I could never kill Starchaser!" she turned to her son, "My husband tried to protect us, 'Chase. He really did, but they were too strong, I was still very weak from a virus that hit Cybertron a week before, so I hid you with Starhopper. News about our killings all over the news, and you were asleep when I took you away, so I dought you remember. I told the "General" to make you believe I as dead because, as I said before, I was too weak to care for you or protect you. But I always knew how you were, I never stopped loving you. Until that day when Starhopper died. I knew you were in trouble, I tried to get to Starhopper but he wasn't a Seer, so he didn't hear . . . but you are, so I could at least save you . . . "

"So it was you who told me to hide." Cheetor remembered the voice clearly, now that he thought about it, the voice was familiar.

"Yes, it was me. But before I could get you, you had ran away. And I couldn't find you . . ."

"Lies! You where the one who attacked him that night in the streets." Sting spit out. Takà shook her head violently.

"No! I didn't even know he was in danger until it was too late. I came to late . . ."

"That's a bunch of BS!"

"No!" Cheetor cried out. "I remember that night! There're was the bots, and none of them where my mother!"

"Yeah, but she could have been behind it!"

"No, she couldn't! I've read her mind, I know she speaks the truth. You forget that I'm a Seer, too!" Sting topped when Cheetor said that. It was true, he had forgotten that he was a Seer, he also forgot that Seers read the minds of other Seers. Sting looked at Taka. Suddenly, all the thoughts in her mind was also his. He saw Cheetor's father falling to the ground, saw the sleeping Cheetor in Takà's arms handing him over to Starhopper, saw Taka watching over Cheetor as he grew, and seeing him take off into space for Taka was hiding in a distance. At first, Sting thought that she was making up the images until he read her power level, which was too low to make up images of that intent. Sting sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's alright, I am glad that someone cares for my son that much," Taka smiled and opened her arms to Cheetor, who quickly ran to them. They hugged for a few minutes. It was a funny sight because Cheetor with his new body towered over Taka.

"Okay, I really would love to stay here all day and hug you, Mom, but we got to find a way to defeat Shadow Demon." Cheetor said as they finished hugging. Taka smiled and removed a little fluff away from his eye (you know what I mean).

"You're right... have any ideas?"

"Not really, I wanted to talk to Big Bot before we do anything."

"First, who's 'Big Bot'? And I'm guess 'we' are your friends."

"Big Bot's my... uh... leader. Optimus Primal is his real name, but I call him Big Bot. And yes, 'we' means my friends..." Cheetor trailed off as he saw the look on his mother's face, which was a kind of a shocked look. "What?"

Taka shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that I was paying so much attention on you, I forgot to see who was your commander... that's all. Let's go get him and get a plan..."

"Right, let me get my friends and head out... oh, boy... how am I going to tell them about this one?" Cheetor sighed and started towards the underground cave. Sting and Taka followed.

* * *

Optimus watched Rhinox and the others walk towards him and Jack. They all looked tired and irritated. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope," Rattrap shook his head. "Not one little leaf or twig...wit' his or dat odder Maxi's scent... it's almost as if he doesn't want to be found..."

"Maybe... if he knew someone was after him, he'd might. And let's hope he is."

"Why," Jack asked.

"Because if he isn't hiding, he's either captured or..."

"Destroyed!" someone else finished Optimus's sentence. All the Maximals turned around to face the new voice, and was suddenly by bots, almost 100 of them.

"Oh.... boy..." Rattrap muttered as they backed against the big bolder behind them.


	6. Chapter 4 & Epilogue

Proxy Note: Once again, a multiple update. The beginning part of this update begins with "Part 2: Chapter 3"

* * *

Chapter 4

Cheetor started to run. He felt Shadow Demon's presence was very near by. When he told the others, most thought he was crazy, to actuarially go _to_ Shadow Demon. But Cheetor knew that Optimus and the others are with him or near him When he told them _that_, they followed him.

Cheetor stopped running at that moment. All they saw was a rock a big boulder to be exact. Cheetor motioned quietly to his group and they climbed up the boulder slowly. Once they got near the top, they crawled to the edge and looked over it. What they saw was amazing and terrifying.

There were tons of bots, all different sizes and colors. But all got one thing in common. "They're all Seers," Cheetor whispered. The he smiled. "But most are very weak . . . in the Seer power, I mean. They could be good fighters but that is most unlikely."

Goldenwind's brow crossed. "Why you say that?" Cheetor turned to her.

"Cuz, most Seers tend to spend most of their time learning Seer techniques than fighting ones. Without my powers, I could take a third."

"You're starting to brag."

"Sorry." Cheetor stopped smiling and looked about some more.

"Big . . . er . . .Optimus and the others are right under us!" Cheetor suddenly whispered. They all looked and saw them standing there. All of them were transformed and ready for battle, but they seemed a little confused.

Just then, the bots parted and a taller, more powerful looking bot came though. Cheetor's mec-fluid froze. He had never seen Shadow Demon before, but he knew it was him. He looked like one of these Predacon council members but bigger and meaner. He walked over to the Maximals on the ground and stopped in front of them. To Cheetor's horror, Optimus stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked Shadow Demon, who was looking at the rest of the Maximals.

"That's none of your concern, Primal. I just for the Seer." was Shadow Demon's reply.

"What?" Optimus was generally confused. "Seer? . . . What's a Seer?"

"Don't be stupid, Primal. I know you have him. Where are you hiding him?

"I have no idea what you are talking about. _Who_ do we have? Who _are_ you?"

"I have no time for your games, Normal. Where did you and that b*tch Takà hid him?" Optimus stopped breathing for a nano-click.

"How do you know Takà?" Optimus asked after he could breathe again. Cheetor looked at his mother, then at Optimus, and back at his mom. _'You two know each other?'_ he linked.

_'Oh, a long time ago. Don't worry about it right now. We need to hid you . . .'_

_'No. Big Bot needs my . . . our help. I'm not leaving . . .'_

"Where is the Seer?" Shadow Demon said angrily. Optimus replied the same answer. Shadow Demon was mad now. He raised his hand to strike Optimus when a voice filled the air.

"Shadow Demon, I'm here!"

Optimus looked up just in time to see Cheetor jumped down from the top of boulder. He landed swiftly on his feet and faced Shadow Demon.

"Enough, I'm here." Cheetor said coldly. Rattrap called out happily.

"Kiddo! Where have ya been?" The corners of Cheetor's mouth turned up a little but he straightened it quickly. Optimus turned towards Cheetor.

"Cheetor! What's going on?"

"It's kind of a very long story, Big Bot . . . and hopefully I'll be able to tell you it sometime later."

"Alright . . . you know him, Cheetor."

"Optimus, you are looking at a bot more evil and more powerful than both Megatrons put together."

"Prime." Shadow Demon smiled at their little conversation.

"I'm flattered by that remark, young Seer." All the Maximals eyes grew big.

"You're da 'Seer' he's talkin' 'bout?"

"As I said before, Rattrap, I'll explain later . . ." Cheetor said as he kept his glaze on Shadow Demon. Demon walked up to Cheetor.

"I'll ask you once more, young Seer. Will you join me and help me rule the universe, or will you join your petty friends here and die? The choice is yours, young Seer. Choose wisely." Cheetor paused before answering.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths before joining you and your mindless slaves." Demon frowned greatly, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well then, young Seer. I don't really need you any way. Good-bye." Shadow Demon raised his arm, which held a weapon with immense power to Cheetor and the other Maximals. Cheetor stopped him.

"Hey, at least let us die with honor!"

"Fine," Demon lowered his arm. He turned towards his followers. "Kill them. They are out numbered greatly. It shouldn't take long." Shadow Demon smiled again. But Cheetor's smile was ever wider.

"That's what _you_ think. Troops! Maximize and get ready for battle!" Before any one knew it, six more bots jumped down from the top of the boulder and transformed. All the bots were surprised, including Shadow Demon and Optimus. Just after the new Maximals transformed, the shadow warriors attacked, leaving hardly any room for questions.

Optimus, from the corner of his optics, saw the six new bots that dropped from the sky, and only recognized two immanently, which was Sting and Waspinator.

_'Waspinator . . .what?'_ Before Optimus could even voice his question, was hit in the mouth by a Shadow Warrior.

* * *

Cheetor looked around. They have been battling for hours now. Most of the Shadow Warriors are down, too week for the well-trained Maximals. But the stronger Seers ere still on-line and fighting. Unfortunately, Shadow Demon was one of them. He basicly didn't even touch any of the Maximals. Probably just waiting until his followers fail so he could finish them off.

As he fought off some lame opponent, he glanced around. Goldenwind was doing incredibly well. She seemed to be just knocking them down one by bone. Well, it kind of helped when she used her golden bow and golf arrows. She had excellent aim. Tigatron and Airrazor are doing well also considering they were off-line for over a year. Sting was doing great. Dinobot himself would have been proud. Waspinator wasn't the best fighter, but with him knowing Cheetor and the others were there to back him up, he fought better than before (but he still needed help).

Cheetor smiled at his mom, who was shooting from behind a large rock. He wasn't too bad herself. She already took down ten or so. Cheetor was just happy that she was back. He didn't feel lonely anymore. Suddenly felt something. He turned around.

A raging battle was going on. Bodies were falling, ammo flying. Then someone shouted. Cheetor looked over at the voice. Cheetor's eyes widen when he saw who it was. "Optimus?"

There, in front of him, Optimus and Shadow Demon were fighting. Well, wasn't much of a fight. Optimus was on the ground and Shadow Demon was about 20 feet away. Far enough to shoot a missile and not feel the impact. Cheetor transformed into beast mode.

"I'm not going to tell you to say good-bye to your friends, because they will be joining you very shortly." Shadow Demon laughed as he readied his cannon. Optimus shook his head.

"I dought that very much. As you can tell, you out number us, but still we are winning."

"Not when I get though with you and that Seer of yours . . . " With that, Shadow Demon pulled the trigger. Everything had gone in slow motion now. Optimus saw the missile coming towards him, sort of a blue-green color. That's all he saw until a yellowish color caught his eye.

Cheetor transformed in mid-air and got in between Optimus and the missile. That's all he saw because when the missile came in contact with Cheetor, a black smoke filled his vision . . .

&&&&

Shadow Demon smiled. Just like he planned, the young Seer put himself in danger to save his leader. _'And now with him out of the way,'_ he thought, _'I'll get the rest easily.'_

He stood there until the smoke cleared, which it did in a few nano-clicks. What he saw when it did clear was astounding.

Cheetor was still there, on-line and all. But he had a blue light around him, some sort of protection . . .

"No! . . .Not the 'Psyche Shield' . . .How do you know how to use it?!?!?!" Shadow Demon shouted furiously. Cheetor smiled.

"I don't . . . it just comes and goes as it pleases . . . sorry to disappoint you . . ." Cheetor smirked. Shadow Demon almost looked shaken. He straightened and looked at his remaining troops, who had stopped battling to watch what was happening.

"Retreat . . for now." Shadow Demon sneered. "This most definitely not the last time you see me . . . you can be sure of that . . ." With that Shadow Demon backed up with his troops and left to their ship. Most were dragging the injured. Some of the Maximals advanced to go after them but Cheetor stopped them (Optimus was too stunned to do anything).

"Let them go. We need to hit the CR Chamber anyway. Besides . . . I got a long story to tell you guys anyway, so we better start now."

* * *

"Show me the meaning of being lonely . . . is this the feeling I need to walk with . . . Tell me why, I can't be there where you are . . .Something's missing in my heart . . ." Goldenwind sang softly as she walked out of the base. Cheetor ha just finished telling everyone everything he knew about what had happened. As he said, it was a lo-o-ong story . . .

"Life goes on, as it never ends . . . Eyes of stone . . .observe the trends . . . They never say-"

"You have a lovely voice . . . but do you have to sing such a sad song?"

Golds' jumped and turned. Cheetor was walking out of the base doors and stood next to her.

"Sorry, don't you like sad songs?"

"Yeah, I do . . . but they remind me about the people I loved that I lost . . ."

"Oh . . . sorry . . . got another song ya want me to sing?"

"Uh . . . not really . . .uh . . ."

"My loneliness is killing me . . ."

"NO! I've heard that song too many times! Another, another!"

"What a girl wants . . .what a girl needs . . .whatever keeps me in your arms . . . and I'm thanking you for knowing exactly . . ."

"It's a good song but . . . no."

"My love is all I have to give . . . with out you I don't think I could live . . . I wish I could give the world to you . . . But love is all I have to give . . ."

"That's it!"

"When you talk, does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say . . . That's okay, baby . . . Just tell me your problems . . . and I'll try my best to kiss them all away . . ." Before she cloud continue the part, Cheetor leaned over and kissed her. She stopped short.

"What was that for?"

Cheetor grinned shyly.

"That's cuz the song said to. And this one's cuz I like ya . . ." He kissed her again. This time she kissed back. When they parted, they both started to laugh.

I never did that before . . ." Cheetor gasped between giggles.

"Me neither . . . It was funny though . . ." Golds smiled. She moved closer to Cheetor. He stopped laughing and tilted his head towards her. They were almost close enough to kiss when someone cleared their throat. They both looked up.

Optimus smiled. Cheetor and Goldenwind blushed and turned away from each other. "Sorry to disturb you two but I have some business to talk with Cheetor."

"Uh . . . it's okay, Optimus. What's up?"

"Well, since the conditions of _this_ war is different from the _last_ war . . . I need to know what you want to do?"

Cheetor looked confused. "What _I_ want to do . . . What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to know if you're with us?"

"Of course I'm with you! You'd actuarially think I would-"

"Cheetor, we know you are _with_ us as in sides, but I'm talking about group wise."

"What? Cheetor asked, confused even more. Everyone was out of the base by now.

"From what I heard, you were leader for a while. I was just wondering if you would like to keep the leadership biz or stay with us? I don't really mind either way."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Cool . . . uh . . . still. No offence to you, Big Bot . . . I kind of like the idea of being leader . . . It's hard work, but it's cool . . ."

Optimus laughed. "It's not a problem, Cheetor." Rattrap snorted.

"What? Da kiddo gets 'dis psycho power and all of a sudden, he's leader? Great!  
He stormed off, some others followed, laughing. Cheetor put an arm around Golds and they left with them. Optimus was about to, too, but someone coughed. He turned and saw Takà. He walked over.

"Takà, it's been a long time . . ."

"Yes . . . it has . . . perhaps too long . . ." Takà said softly. She sighed and sat on a rock. "Optimus, I have something to tell you . . ."

* * *

Epilogue

Optimus stared into space. Takà placed a hand over his as she sighed.

"I tried to tell you, but I couldn't find you."

"It's alright, I should have stayed . . . It's my fault. Most of this is . . ."

"No. It's not. It just happened to be this way." And how are we going to tell him . . . he might not understand. And When are we going to?"

"Soon, but lets wait. He has a lot to learn before more secrets will be told . . ." Optimus looked down.

"Yes . . . you're right." He smiled then, "You were always right . . ."

.  
.

The End.

* * *

Additional Note: This marks the last of Colibri's works I have. I think she intended to write more in this arc, but never continued further.

Transformer Author Spotlights thanks you for reading.


End file.
